Truth or DareThe Hunger Games Style
by EmoKiss
Summary: Truth or dare with the hunger games characters.
1. Chapter 1

HI! Okay, here it is.

I have no imagination, so I need some help.

So here's where it comes to all the reviewers!

Just send in a truth or dare that you want one of the characters to do….and if you feel like it name the character you want to do it. (if that makes any sense….)

I'll post a new chapter when I have enough reviews, and I'll try to think of something….I'll probably fail though…..

ANYWAY before I get off track….

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

…Please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm sure this isn't good... AT ALL! I had no idea how to start this... :(**

**Well anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own the Hunger Games, because if I did, I would have brought everyone back to life. **

It started with boredom. A LOT of boredom.

Katniss Everdeen had been staring at that same wall and the same crack in it for over an hour. She was extremely bored. She sat in her chair for another few minutes and then she got an idea. An AMAZING idea.

*An hour later*

There was a knock at the door and Katniss went to open it. Standing there was everyone who she invited to play a very special game.

"Okay." She started. "I gathered you all here to cure my boredom."

"How?" Peeta asked.

"Well, there's this game called truth or dare…." She said looking around at everyone.

"So who wants to play?" she asked. Everyone in the room raised their hand. They all sat in a circle and Katniss started.

"Since I'm the hostess I'll go first." She looked around at everyone in the circle and stopped on Haymitch. "Haymitch."

"Oh, boy," he muttered into his drink.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the longest you have ever went without drinking?" she asked.

"Umm, two, no three days, I think." He stated still thinking about it.

"Okay," Katniss said. "Now it's your turn to ask someone."

"Okay. Gale. Truth or dare?" He asked, smiling evilly. No one knew if it was a drunk evil, or if Haymitch really was evil.

"Dare." Gale replied looking proud.

"Kiss Katniss."

"okay." Gale smiled happily, behind everyone's back and wrapped his arms around Katniss and kissed her full on the mouth. They lasted like that for at least ten minutes.

Peeta walked over to Gale and punched him in the face. "You could have kissed her on the cheek, and it didn't have to be that long!" He yelled at Gale, throwing another punch at him. The two boys started fighting and everyone watched in silence. Eventually Katniss separated the two of them.

"Okay, Madge. Truth or dare?" Gale asked, looking straight at her.

"Dare." She replied smiling.

"Kiss Peeta." Madge got up and did just that. This time there was no fight over it and they moved on safe.

"Okay, Peeta. Truth or dare." She asked him smiling.

"Um, truth." He replied looking uncomfortable.

"Who do you like?"

"I love Katniss." Peeta replied blushing. He looked down and smiled.

"Katniss, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." She replied. Finally, she thought. I get to go.

" Who do you like more , me or Gale?" he asked her.

Katniss really regretted picking truth now.

"Ummm, I like….."

**I'm being evil and ending in a cliffhanger...sorry.**

**Please send in some evil truths and dares that you wouldn't want to do ever.**

**Please Reveiw!**

**EmoKiss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's so late! But here it is! I finally got it!**

**I think I improved, the first one was rushed. Here's hoping it's better. I'm trying this whole thing in srd person, only in third. This is going to help me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games.**

Katniss fidgeted in her seat. This wasn't what she wanted at all.

Um, I like Peeta better…" she said looking down. Gale glared at a very happy and excited Peeta and frowned at a quiet Katniss. Galelooked down at his hands and frowned.

"Okay…Um Madge!" Katniss exclaimed trying to forget that this even happened. "Truth or dare?"

Madge weighted her options and chose one. "I'm going with truth this time."

"Rate everyone on a scale of one to ten." Katniss said and everyone looked up, curing the awkward moment. Katniss let out a sigh of relief.

Madge looked at Gale. "Um, I'd rate Gale a nine." She said blushing. Gale straightened up and smiled.

Madge moved on to Peeta. "I'd rate Peeta a seven." Peeta glared at Gale who was looking superior.

"I'd rate Katniss an eight, Haymitch a two, Finnick a ten and Effie a one." Madge finished ignoring the looks Haymitch and Effie were giving her and choosing who she's ask next.

"Gale. Truth or dare?" she asked him already knowing what he'd choose.

"Dare." Gale replied. He looked at Madge and waited for her dare.

"Call the pizza man and ask if this is 911." She said giving him the phone and smiling.

Gale took it and dialed the number. He waited until the pizza guy answered.

"Hello, how may we help you?" the voice on the other line said.

"IS THIS 911?" Gale screamed into the phone causing everyone to plug their ears. Poor pizza guy.

'What the- Sir, you need to get a grip and think about it." The pizza guy told Gale and hung up. Gale sat there with the phone in his hand and laughing like a maniac. Soon everyone was laughing and talking about it.

"Peeta, truth or dare." Gale asked planning what to do to him, but Gale's plans were soon crushed with Peeta's answer.

"Truth." Peeta replied calmly. He looked at Gale and waited until he gave him his truth.

"Uh, what was your best date?" Gale asked wishing Peeta had just picked dare.

Peeta looked awkwardly around at everyone and murmured something incoherent.

"Pardon?" Gale asked hoping what Peeta said was what he hoped for.

"I've never really gone out on a date before, unless you count the time I spent with Katniss before the Quarter Quell." Peeta said blushing.

"Um, Katniss. Truth or dare?" Peeta asked innocently, but had nothing innocent in mind.

"Dare." Katniss replied hoping for the best.

"Get a make-over done by a drunk Haymitch." Peeta said smiling. Haymitch looked up from passing put and stared at him.

"What do I have to do?" Haymitch growled glaring at Peeta.

"Give Katniss a make-over." Peeta replied with a smile. He ushered them into the bathroom and everyone waited until Katniss came out.

When she did everyone had the fright of their lives.

Katniss sat down and glared at Peeta. "I look like I was raped by Crayola." She said glaring at him. She looked around and settled on revenge.

"HAYMITCH! Truth or dare?" Katniss asked still glaring at him. It wasn't Haymitch's fault, but this was who Katniss was taking her revenge on.

Haymitch chose the smart thing and stuck with truth. "Truth."

"How many girls have you kissed?" Katniss asked sweetly and Haymitch blushed. When he didn't answer Katniss tried again. "Haymitch, how many girls have you kissed. We're all waiting."

"One." He replied glaring at her.

"And who was that?" Katniss asked, amazed there was even one.

Haymitch pointed to his right. "Effie."

Everyone burst out laughing when he said that, while Effie glared at him.

"Finnick, truth or dare?" Haymitch asked.

"Dare." Finnick answered with a bright smile.

Haymitch whispered something in his ear and Finnick went into the bathroom. He came out without a shirt and wearing glitter o his chest.

"What are you-" Katniss asked before Finnick went outside. They all followed him to the window and watched as he raised his arms to the sky and yelled.

"I AM EDWARD CULLEN! FEAR MY MIGHTY SPARKLES!" Finnick screamed. After that he went back in the house.

"You know you don't have to wear that." Haymitch told him when Finnick made no move to wash them off.

"I know." Finnick replied with a smile. He looked around and chose Effie.

"Effie, truth or dare?"

**Better? Cliffhanger again, this is where I lost ideas...**

**Please Reveiw! Tell me what you think about it. **

**ALSO! I'm on fictionpress now, if you want to check out stories and poems I actually created, I'm EmoKiss on there too. (If you decide to check me out, please reveiw on that too!)**

**Sorry that some on the characters might not act like themselves... :( I'm trying my best.**

**REVEIW!**

**EmoKiss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long! I'll be continuing this story now, and I'll TRY not to make everyone wait forever.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games...But I wish I did.**

**Enjoy!**

Effie glared at Finnick and weighed her options. This was Finnick who was going to choose what she was going to have to do. Not Madge, or someone who could go easy on her. She sighed and went with the safe answer.

"Dare." After all, if she had chosen truth it would have had something to Haymitch and she didn't want that. At ALL.

Finnick smiled evilly. This was the perfect moment to embarrass two people at once. "Trade pants with the person on your left."

Effie gasped and looked over at Haymitch, his saggy, dirty, cut up pants were what she would have to wear. She grumbled and stood up.

Haymitch gave Finnick the look of death and made no movement to stand up. "I am not wearing _that!_" He shouted pointing to Effie's pink poodle skirt. There is no way you can make me wear that.

Minutes later Effie and Haymitch sat down in their new attire. Haymitch in the pink skirt, and Effie in his pants. They both glared at Finnick, an unspoken message going between the both of them to team up and get him back.

"Okay. Katniss, truth or dare?" Effie asked sweetly. Katniss took one look at the fake smile on her face and made her decision.

"Truth." She said with a triumphant smile, completely unaware of what Effie was going to ask.

"What did you and Peeta _really_ do when you were alone at the Quarter Quell?" Effie asked. She had that annoying smile on her face and Katniss wanted to slap it off.

"Well, you know, we, um, spent time together." Katniss stuttered, a blush making its way across her face.

"Doing what?" Effie asked.

"Practicing."

"Practicing what?"

"Um-"

At that moment Peeta decided to come and save Katniss. "She answered the question, isn't that enough?"

Effie frowned. Then smiled. "Of course."

Katniss whispered a thank you then went to choosing her victim. "Madge. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Madge answered, waiting for Katniss's question.

"Out of _everyone _here, who do you have the _biggest_ crush on?" Katniss asked, a grin on her face.

Madge blushed. "Gale." She answered easily. Katniss frowned at how easy she had answered.

"Okay, Gale-" Madge started, but noticing his look of shock and confusion on his face decided against it. "Haymitch. Truth or dare?"

Haymitch grumbled and decided to go with dare.

"Um…" Madge thought hard at this. She was expecting him to go with truth, but had a great idea for a dare anyway.

"Strip down to your boxers and kiss Effie." She said smiling innocently, when she was far from innocent. Haymitch had a look of shock on his face, but did as she asked. Everyone laughed at his boxers, which had little valentine's hearts on them.

Effie jumped up and pointed at Madge. "Oh no! I am not going to kiss h-" Before she could say another word Haymitch had already took advantage of her anger to finish his dare. He sat down and looked at Gale.

Effie was frozen in shock and stood there with her eyes wide open, unable to say a word. Katniss got up and pulled her down, motioning for Haymitch to go on.

"Gale, truth or dare?"

**Hope you liked it!**

**EmoKiss**


End file.
